


At Your Best (You Are Love)

by DreaDuQuesne



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 07:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14972237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreaDuQuesne/pseuds/DreaDuQuesne
Summary: Choni wedding fic featuring their adorable kids with a special appearance by Penelope for plot reasons.





	At Your Best (You Are Love)

Cheryl sat in a chair inside of her bridal suite, watching in the mirror as Josie put the finishing touches on her hair. If someone had told her that day at Sweetwater River when she attempted suicide that she'd be married with two kids at twenty-nine, well, she might've burned down their home instead of her own.

But that quickly became her reality. She had two-four year old twins and was getting married to Toni in less than four hours.

Josie smoothed down a few strays of Cheryl's hair as she saw them. “And we are just about done,” she said before placing the last strand of hair in a roller. When she finished, she placed her hands on Cheryl's shoulders and smiled at the redhead in the mirror. "You look absolutely stunning."

Cheryl's smile brightened at the polite words of her best friend and maid of honor, their eyes meeting in the mirror. "Thank you, Josie."

"It's my pleasure, girl." Josie walked over to the bed where her makeup bag was. She herself was still in her dark pink robe with her hair in a bonnet. "Now we just gotta get this pretty little face of yours beat and then we're done."

Cheryl nodded, a nervous smile tugging at her lips. Every moment that passed was a moment closer to saying, “I do.” She thought about her mother.

After she had emancipated herself from Penelope, their relationship was strained. They talked on a few occasions, mostly Penelope telling her how big of a mistake she was making or that no one could ever truly love such a vile being. It wasn't too long after that when Cheryl cut off all contact with the woman.

Cheryl sighed while Josie began doing her makeup. Despite her and her mother's hardships, it was her big day. She was getting married to the love of her life but for a reason unbeknownst to her, she wanted her mother there. It was a foolish thing to want and yet her she was. Wanting it. Part of her even wanted to forgive Penelope and let bygones be bygones. She wanted Penelope to meet her grandchildren. She wanted some semblance of the family she had before Jason died. It wasn't perfect by any means but it was still something. Sure, the Serpents had become her family, but it just wasn't the same.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Veronica and Reggie coming into the room. "Look who's here," Veronica singsonged, holding Avery, Cheryl and Toni's daughter, in her arms.

"Aww, my babies!" Cheryl exclaimed as she stood up from her chair.

"I ran into them in the parking lot," Reggie said, holding JJ, Avery's twin brother, in one arm and his own two year old son in the other. "Hey, babe.” He walked over to where Josie was standing and pecked her on the lips before handing her Reggie Jr.

Avery wiggled free from Veronica's grip. Her dark red curly hair bounced as she made her way over to Cheryl. "Happy Wedding Day, Mommy!"

Cheryl crouched down as Avery sprinted towards her. "Thank you so much, sweetie!"

Avery pounced on Cheryl, knocking her backwards onto the carpet of the hotel room. Cheryl sat up and tickled Avery in her lap, making the young girls laughter fill the room.

"Where's Betty?" Josie asked, bouncing her son up and down on her hip.

"She's talking to Alice in the hall," Veronica answered. She smiled at the sight of Cheryl interacting with the tinier redhead.

"This nugget is still a little sleepy," Reggie said, as he sat on the edge of the queen sized bed.

"JJ's cranky," Avery said through her laughter.

"No I'm not," JJ mumbled from Reggie's shoulder.

Avery attempted to roll her eyes but failed. She got up and walked over to the seat previously occupied by her mother and sat in it.

Josie shook her head. _That's definitely Cheryl's child_ , she thought. She took a clean makeup brush and patted the light brown skin of the girls face.

Cheryl got up off the floor and walked over to Reggie and JJ.

"All of your kids are crazy as hell," Veronica said. She and Betty agreed to babysit the twins for the night. Well, Betty cheerfully agreed while she sat in their bed with her arms crossed.

"Language," Avery said, her arms in the armrest of the chair as Josie continued patting her face with the brush.

Veronica stuck her tongue out at the girl's reflection in the mirror, eliciting the same reaction.

"That's my girl," Cheryl replied with a smile before picking up her sleepy son. "What's the matter with my baby boy?" She gave him a light peck on the lips.

JJ rubbed his eyes. "I'm tired."

Cheryl licked her thumb and wiped the dried up drool from her son’s cheek, causing him to groan. "I know. Did you keep Auntie V up all night?”

"Yeah til two in the morning," Betty stated as she walked through the door.

"Oh please, Betty. You were having just as much fun as they were.” Veronica rolled her eyes before sitting on the bed and watching Cheryl's interaction with JJ.

"Babe, it's just practice for what's to come in five months," Betty said, rubbing her belly and leaning in to kiss her girlfriend. "Hi Josie," she said, a wide smile on her face as she walked over to her.

"Hey mama," Josie replied, hugging the girl back.

Cheryl looked into the chocolate brown eyes of the boy. She admired how much the twins resembled Toni, especially since she considered her wife to be the most beautiful woman in the world. All three of them had the same eyes and nose but the twins shared their hair color with Cheryl, only theirs was slightly darker.

She smiled warmly at JJ, getting the same in return. "Did you go see Mama yet?"

JJ shook his head. "Not yet. Where is she?"

"She's getting ready but Uncle Reggie will take you to go see her but then you guys have to get ready for the wedding too, okay?" Cheryl kissed JJ's cheek as he nodded. She put him down and walked over to where Avery was sitting.

"Mommy, how do I look?" Avery asked.

Cheryl picked her up from the chair and examined her features intently, making the young girl giggle at the faces she made. "You look like the prettiest girl in the world," she said smiling. She kissed the girl on the cheek.

Reggie walked over to Josie, taking their son from her hip. "I'll take him and make sure he gets ready. I'll see you in a bit. Love you."

Josie pecked Reggie on the lips. "Love you too and bye, little man," Josie said, waving at her son.

Reggie picked up his sons hand and waved it at Josie. "Say bye Mommy!"

The two year old smiled and waved excitedly at Josie. "Bye bye!"

Cheryl smiled at the precious moment before turning to Avery. "I need you to tell Mama something for me."

Avery perked up. Cheryl knew the girl loved to hear gossip, mostly because she'd been around Kevin a lot. On top of that, she was always listening in on grown folks conversations, as Toni put it.

"What is it?" The young redhead asked, leaning her ear closer to Cheryl's lips.

Cheryl whispered in the girls ear. "I need you to tell Mama that I love her very much and that she's the best person I know and I can't wait to marry her."

Avery giggled. "Okay, love you Mommy." She placed a wet kiss on Cheryl's cheek.

"Love you too baby," Cheryl said as she put Avery down. "I love you, JJ."

"I love you, Mommy," the boy said as he brushed his curly red locks away from his eye. He grabbed Reggie's hand as and they walked out of the room.

Cheryl sat back in the chair with a wide, content smile on her face.

Josie grinned. "There's that glow I've been looking for Ms. Bombshell.” She dabbed the makeup brush in the kit that fit the redheads skin tone.

Cheryl's eyes began to water. "They just make me so happy." She got quiet. Soon after, she let the hot tears fall down her face.

Betty walked over to Cheryl and wrapped her arms around her. They've been through some things in their past, things most people wouldn't be able to come back from but as it stood, their friendship meant something to her and at the end of the day, they were still family.

"I've watched you work your ass of to be the woman you are today and I am so proud of you,” she said.

Josie took a tissue and dabbed at her watery eyes before hugging Cheryl from the side.

Veronica walked over and hugged Cheryl from the other side. "You deserve happiness, Cheryl, and now you finally have it and we are _so_ happy for you and Toni."

Cheryl took a tissue from the tissue box in front of the mirror and dabbed her eyes with it. She then stopped all motion and stared in the mirror. "Shit, I really am getting married today."

Josie playfully rolled her eyes. "Sis, we been knew, now come on so we can get this makeup done."

Cheryl made eye contact with Josie in the mirror and sighed. "I still have no idea what I'm gonna say in my vows."

Josie began putting the foundation on Cheryl's face. "Trust me, I was the same way when I married Reggie. I got writer's block at my own damn wedding."

Betty rested her head on Veronica's shoulder. "Once you come face to face with Toni and you're looking into her eyes, you'll know exactly what to say.”

"When do you two plan on tying the knot?" Cheryl asked, her question directed at Betty and Veronica.

Betty lifted her head and looked at Veronica who nervously fiddled with her fingers. "Uhh, when we're both ready." She took Veronica's hand in hers.

/

Toni walked out of the bathroom. She was wearing a silk, black robe with her pink hair pinned up. She looked in the vanity mirror and sat in the chair, getting ready to do her makeup.

Fangs nudged Jughead who was sitting on the bed next to him. "When God was making Toni, he put a dash of beauty in the pot but then was like "Fuck it," and sprinkled in more and now we're in the presence of a Goddess who looks good without makeup." He put his head on Jugheads arm, pretending to cry. “It's not fair.”

Toni shook her head and laughed as she did her makeup in the mirror. When she was younger, she never thought about marriage. Or rather, she didn't let herself think about it. Not that she didn't want it, but because she never thought it would happen. She was homeless and in a gang at sixteen years old and she was somehow content with that.

She never thought about having kids either, mostly out of fear. She made many oaths to the Serpents, one of which came with a probable death sentence. How could she raise a kid like that? It was a question she asked herself for a long time that was finally answered when she and Cheryl decided to have kids.

Toni smiled at herself in the mirror after she finished her makeup. She stood up and turned to the boys laying on her hotel bed. "So, how do I look?"

"Like a million bucks," Jughead said from where he was laying on the bed, eating room service french fries.

"You look muy fantastico," Fangs replied.

"Thanks guys," Toni said with a wide smile. She looked over at Sweet Pea who was being uncharacteristically quiet. "Sweets, you okay over there?"

Sweet Pea shrugged nonchalantly. "I just can't believe our girl is really getting married," he said, his voice cracking as he spoke.

"Aww, Sweets are you crying?" Toni walked over to him.

"No. I'm-I ate an onion ring earlier," Sweet Pea answered, letting a tear roll down his cheek.

Toni embraced him in a tight hug from where he sat on the bed. "It's okay, I'm only getting married. I'm not going anywhere.”

"You should've seen him in the waiting room while you were giving birth," Jughead said with a smile before popping a fry into his mouth. “He had enough tears to fill the Atlantic Ocean.”

Sweet Pea gave him the middle finger as Toni stepped back.

They heard a small knock on the door. "Who is it?" Toni asked, walking towards it. She closed an eye and looked through the peephole, her eyes widening at the sight. She swung the door open.

"Mama!" Avery exclaimed before launching herself into Toni's arms.

Toni embraced the girl in a tight hug. "My munchkins! I missed you guys so much!"

"She wanted to surprise you so she told me not to say anything when you asked who it was," Reggie said before exchanging pleasantries with Sweet Pea, Fangs and Jughead.

"You did surprise me," Toni said, kissing the girl on the cheek before setting her on the floor. Toni saw her sons face, immediately recognising what was wrong with him. "Aww, are you tired, JJ?" she said before picking him up.

JJ leaned his head on Toni's shoulder. "Yeah."

Toni walked over and turned the chair around before sitting in it, holding JJ close to her. She knew he wasn't going back to sleep, he just liked having someone hold him until he felt like playing around. Cheryl always said she needed to stop babying the boy but her future wife was a hypocrite.

Avery crawled on the bed and took a handful of Jugheads fries.

"Hey, sticky fingers," Jughead said with a frown. "Last week you stole my burger and now my fries?" He playfully reached for the girl but she jumped into Sweet Pea's arms.

Sweet Pea pulled the girl into a bear hug. "Good job," he said before high fiving the girl.

"Don't tell her that cause then she'll keep doing it," Toni said from across the room.

Reggie leaned over and whispered in the girls ear, still loud enough for Toni to hear. "Only steal Uncle Jug's food, okay?"

Avery nodded as she giggled. She got off the bed and walked over to Toni who was glaring at Reggie. She held her hand out and gave JJ some of the fries. 

"Thank you," JJ said sitting up. He took the fries and began eating them.

"She's a modern day Robin Hood," Fangs said, wiping his eyes to rid himself of the nonexistent tears. "I'm such a proud Uncle."

"Mama I have to tell you something," Avery said, leaning in to Toni's ear before whispering, "Mommy said she loves you very much and, umm, you're the second most beautiful girl in the whole universe because I'm the first."

Jughead furrowed his eyebrows. "She said _she's_ the most beautiful girl in the universe?"

"No, me," Avery replied.

Toni chuckled. "Thank you, baby."

JJ looked up at Toni. "She didn't say that part, she said she can't wait to marry you."

"She didn't tell you, she told me," Avery said, annoyance clear in her tone.

JJ shrugged. "But I still heard her."

"So," Avery responded before sticking her tongue out at her brother. She then leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, part of her tongue still out.

JJ wiped his face, disgust written all over it. "Ewww." He got up from Toni's lap and ran towards her.

Avery giggled loudly as she ran into Fangs arms.

Toni managed to grip JJ at the last second and glared at him.

"Ooh, she mastered the mom look," Reggie cooed, bouncing his son up and down.

JJ closed his eyes. "I'm not gonna hit her, I just wanna talk."

Toni couldn't help but laugh. Closing their eyes was something the twins did whenever she or Cheryl gave them a certain look. She let JJ go, knowing what he meant by "talk." JJ turned back to Avery who was hiding behind Fangs. He then jumped on the bed and tackled Fangs.

"Alright, alright, you can have her." Fangs said, his hands up in surrender.

“Noooo," Avery screamed.

Fangs moved out of the way and JJ pounced on Avery. He tickled her, making the girl laugh hysterically.

"Aha, Avery's getting tickled," Jughead singsonged.

"Mama, help!" Avery shouted through laughter.

Before Toni could reply, her phone buzzed. When she picked it up, she saw a text from Polly.

**Polly: Sorry to bother you on your wedding day but Betty said the twins were with you. Could you ask one of the boys to bring them to room 405?**

Toni stood up from the chair and walked towards the bed. "Alright, that's enough guys. You have to go get ready."

JJ stood up on the bed and stuck his tongue at Avery. Avery angrily slapped the mattress causing JJ to jump into Jughead's arms. Before she could chase him, Toni grabbed her from behind.

"That's enough." Toni sternly said, used to being the serious parent by now. "I need you two to go get ready, okay?"

Avery nodded, anger still written over her expression. "Yes."

"Yes Mama," JJ said from where he was in Jugheads arms. He slipped from his grip and walked over to Toni.

"Where are they supposed to be going?" Reggie asked. "I gotta go back to my room and change my little man."

"Room 405, Polly's gonna get them ready with her twins," Toni replied. She turned to the girl on her hip. "I'll see you later on, okay? I love you."

"Love you too, Mama." Avery gave Toni a quick peck on the lips.

Toni bent down and did the same to JJ. "I love you and be good, okay?"

JJ nodded before walking to meet up with Reggie who was standing at the door.

"I'll catch you guys later," Reggie said, opening the door and allowing the twins to go through first.

Toni kept her eyes on the door, smiling as her kids left the room. She placed her hands on her hips before turning to the boys on her bed.

Jughead cautiously sat up on the bed. "Toni, don't even think about it."

Tears began forming in the pink haired Serpents eyes. "What?"

Sweet Pea stood up and walked over to her, tears in his own eyes. "If you cry you'll ruin your makeup."

"It's waterproof," Toni choked out as Sweet Pea embraced her in a tight hug. She could feel the wetness of her tears as they streamed down her cheek.

Jughead and Fangs stood up and walked over to the pair, both with smiles on their faces.

/

Josie, Veronica and Betty are in Cheryl's hotel room waiting for the bride-to-be to show them the final look before she walked down the aisle. Veronica looked at herself in the mirror as Betty sat next to her putting on her lipstick.

Josie was pacing around the room in her royal blue bridesmaid dress that flowed to the floor. She stopped and looked at Betty and Veronica. "Guys, I'm so anxious right now. I know our girl is gonna look amazing and she's gonna kill it but the anticipation is killing me.”

Veronica chuckled, her attention still on her reflection in the mirror. "You need to calm down, Josie."

"Yeah," Betty agreed. "You're more nervous than Cheryl and that's saying something."

Josie playfully rolled her eyes. "Oh please, Cheryl is a nervous wreck, she's just better at hiding it."

"I can hear you," Cheryl exclaimed from the bathroom.

"Then bring hurr up and bring your ass out here," Veronica replied.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Cheryl said walking into the room.

Veronica nudged Betty, a playful smirk on her face and whispered, “That's what she's gonna be screaming tonight.”

Josie covered her mouth. "Oh my God, you look amazing. I'm gonna cry,” she said, walking over to Cheryl.

Veronica stood up amd walked over to Cheryl. "Thank God for waterproof makeup," she said.

Betty stood in front of Cheryl, a lone year falling down her cheek. They just stared at each other, tears welling in their eyes. They hugged each other tightly, rocking from side to side.

There was a sudden knock on the door causing Josie to jump. "Jesus Christ.” She placed her hand on her heart.

Veronica walked towards the door. She looked through the peephole and saw a familiar redheaded older woman. She turned to Cheryl, not really knowing what to say. "Umm… it's your _mother_."

Cheryl nodded. "Let her in."

Veronica raised a sharp eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Cheryl responded.

Veronica opened the door, welcoming Penelope Blossom in the room.

Penelope walked into the room, nodding at the women in the room. "Hello girls."

Josie and Betty smiled and waved, both feeling the tension in the room.

Penelope looked at Cheryl, a sadness in the way she spoke. "Is it alright if I have a word with you... alone?" She asked.

Cheryl looked at her mother. She was wearing a white blouse with a black blazer and a matching pencil skirt. Her hair was beginning to gray but she looked healthy. Obviously older, but healthy nonetheless. That much made Cheryl happy.

It had been five years since she's seen Penelope, the last conversation being about Toni's pregnancy and Penelope giving Cheryl an angry piece of her mind. But Toni was there that time and having her support seemed to be the only way Cheryl could truly stand up to her mother. Now, Toni wasn't by her side, obviously preparing for the wedding but she could do this. She had to.

"Yes," Cheryl finally answered. She glanced around the room. "Can you give us a moment?"

The girls nodded and one by one, walked out of the room.

Penelope and Cheryl stood across from each other in an uncomfortable silence until one of them decided to speak.

"If you're here to tell me that I'm making a mistake, then you can leave," Cheryl began. “I don't need you accosting me on my wedding day.”

Penelope stepped closer. "That's not why I came, Cheryl." She stopped when she saw Cheryl take a step back. "Toni and the twins visited me a few weeks ago telling me about the wedding. She said I had an invitation but it was my choice to decide if I wanted to be here.”

Cheryl nervously fiddled with her fingers. "Do you _want_ to be here?"

"Yes but if you don't want me to be, I'll leave."

"No," Cheryl said rather quickly. She hated how desperate she sounded. "You're my mother, of course I want you here."

Penelope nodded. She examined the woman in front of her. "You look beautiful."

A tear fell down Cheryl's cheek at her mother's words.

Penelope stepped forward again. "I want you to be happy and I can see now that you are. You are a remarkably intelligent and beautiful young woman and I shouldn't have made you believe otherwise." She reached out and held both of Cheryl's hands in hers. "You deserve the world, Cheryl, you really do and I'm sorry I tried to take that away from you."

As much as she hated Penelope, her approval was still something Cheryl felt like she needed and on her wedding day, she finally received it. Cheryl put her head down, trying her best to hide her tears. She held her mother's hands tighter. She gathered the strength to look Penelope in the eye. "Thank you, Mommy."

Penelope grabbed a tissue from her purse. "You have a wedding to attend, dear. Please, don't waste your tears on my words." She gave Cheryl a genuine smile and patted the tears away with the tissue.

/

The music permeated the air around the wedding guests. All of the Serpents who weren't in the wedding wore their jackets, per Cheryl's request. There were flowers decorating parts of the room, cherry blossoms of course.

Soon after, Josie walked down the aisle, her arm in Sweet Pea's.

Betty walked down the aisle next, her arm in Jughead's.

Veronica walked down the aisle after them, her arm in Fangs'.

After they took their places at the altar, the wedding guests stood. Everyone turned their attention to the entrance. A few seconds later, Toni began walking down the aisle with her arm wrapped around FP’s.

She wore a white strapless gown that poofed at the bottom. It had a gold trim at the hips that tied into a bow in the back. Of all the dresses she looked at, she knew this was the one. As the designated top in the relationship, most people would assume she'd wear a tuxedo of some sorts but it was too cliche. She just wanted to be comfortable and look hella good. It was her wedding too, after all.

When she reached the altar, she walked up the steps and took her place in front of Pop Tate, the officiant for their wedding. She looked around the room, happy to be in the moment. She turn towards the front of the room awaiting the entrance of her kids and her wife.

JJ walked down the aisle, carrying a small pillow with two rings on it. He was wearing a black tuxedo and grinned from ear to ear as he saw Toni, wanting so badly to run up to her. He managed to keep his excitement contained.

Walking next to him was Avery, wearing a royal blue dress that was similar but not exactly the same as the bridesmaids dresses. She carried a basket of cherry blossom petals and threw them on the ground as she walked towards the altar. She gave Toni a wink as she and JJ took their place in front of the altar.

Toni tried to contain her laughter but failed as JJ did the same thing. She chuckled lightly at the cuteness of her kids.

The music stopped and played a different tune: Here Comes The Bride.

A minute later, Cheryl walked down the aisle. She wore an elegant, lace short-sleeved wedding dress with a veil covering her face. She held a bouquet of cherry blossoms and roses in front of her as the train of her dress swept the floor behind her. Walking her down the aisle was Penelope.

For Toni, it was a sight to see. Tears of joy filled her eyes as she watched her soon to be wife walk down the aisle. She finally let go a breath she didn't know she was holding.

Once Cheryl and Penelope reached the altar, they took their places. Cheryl turned and gave Josie the bouquet to hold. She stood in front of Toni, her heart racing as she waits for Toni to remove the veil. 

Toni's smile was wide as she pulled back the veil and was greeted by the beautiful face that belonged to the mother of her children. She watched as tears flowed down Cheryl's cheeks and reached out to wipe them away.

"Dear friends and family, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the union of Cheryl and Toni in marriage," Pop Tate began. "Through their time together, they have come to realize that their personal dreams, hopes, and goals are more attainable and more meaningful through the combined effort and mutual support provided in love, commitment, and family.” He turned to Cheryl and Toni. "If you have prepared vows, you may read them now."

Toni took Cheryl's hands in hers, exhaling another breath as more tears fell down her cheeks. "I hate crying," she said, laughing through the tears. She looked deep into the chocolate brown eyes of the woman before her. "My entire life, the Serpents were my family but I always felt like something was missing and I could never figure out what that something was." She squeezed Cheryl's hand. "That moment at Pops after the movie, I realized the something that was missing was you. You've been there for me when I needed you the most and you've continued to love me through it all and I am so lucky to have you by my side. You are an amazing mother and I know you're going to be an amazing wife."

Toni turned to JJ and took one of the rings from the pillow. "I know that for a long time, you believed you were loveless but the truth is, at your best you _are_ love, Cheryl." She placed the ring on Cheryl's finger.

Cheryl continued to let the tears flow down her cheek. "Expressing my feelings has never been easy for me but as I stand before you right now, I know exactly what I want to say." She smiled lovingly at the woman in front of her. "After my brother passed away, I felt an emptiness that I never believed could be filled. I lost part of my soul and it allowed me to do things that I'm not proud of. Then this annoyingly beautiful, pink haired Serpent from the Southside walked up to me in a theater and asked if I was okay. I wasn't so she stayed with me the entire night and the rest, as they say, is history.” She took a moment to breathe before she continued. “You've shown me kindness, patience, strength and bravery."

Cheryl turned to Avery and JJ, a big smile plastered on her face as tears continued to fall. "And you've given me the greatest gift of all and I am a better person because of it." She nodded at JJ. The boy walked up to her, holding the pillow in front of him.

Toni held out her hand as Cheryl took the last ring from the pillow. She watched as Cheryl placed it on her finger.

Cheryl looked back up at Toni. "I am forever thankful that I get to spend the rest of my life with you because you are my everything, Toni.”

Pop gave them both a nod. "Before we move forward, does anybody object to this union?"

The room went silent.

Pop Tate continued. "Do you, Toni, take the, Cheryl, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do you part?" 

"I do," Toni answered, grinning from ear-to-ear.

"Do you, Cheryl, take the, Toni, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do you part?"

"I do," Cheryl answered, an obvious excitement in her tone.

"Then by the power vested in me by the State of New York, I hereby pronounce you wife and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Toni leaned forward, meeting Cheryl halfway. They then sealed their future with a slow, passionate kiss.

Toni broke the kiss, her thumb stroking Cheryl's cheek. "I love you."

Cheryl pressed their foreheads together. "I love you."

"Family and friends, I present to you Mrs. and Mrs. Topaz-Blossom."

The wedding guests stood up, clapping their hands and whistling as Cheryl and Toni held hands.

/

Cheryl had her arms around Toni's neck as they stood in the middle of the dance floor, swaying to the rhythm of a slow song. Toni saw a sadness in the redheads eyes as she scanned the room full of people.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

Cheryl turned to her wife. "When Jason and I were younger, we made a promise that we'd be at each others wedding." Of course, only one of them was alive to see that day come true. Part of her even hated the fact that her father was dead. He deserved it but the thought of him in the afterlife ruining Jason's life further gave her an uneasy feeling.

Cheryl's thoughts were interrupted when she looked past Toni to the entrance. She saw her twin brother leaning against the entrance, one leg crossed over the other with a wide smile on his face as he watched Avery and JJ giggle at each others antics.

Jason looked to Cheryl, his smile growing wider. He stood there for a moment, eyes locked with his sister's. He then stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked away, disappearing into the light.

Toni placed a hand on Cheryl's cheek. "Jason is forever in your heart, Cheryl and if he were here, he'd be happy to see how far you've come."

"I know," Cheryl said, leaning into Toni's touch. “And thank you for inviting my mother.”

Toni turned Cheryl's cheek to Penelope's direction. “She needs you as much as you need her and she wants to be apart of the kids lives.” They both watched as JJ and Avery pulled Penelope out of her seat, begging her to dance with them. "Sorry for not telling you I took them to see her."

"You don't have to say sorry for that. I mean, it worked out for the better and jopefully, this will be a positive step in the right direction,” Cheryl said. She leaned in and kissed Toni on the lips.

/

Cheryl lay on her side of the bed, stretching her limbs as the sunlight spilled into the room. She turned over, seeking the warmth of her wife but the spot next to her was empty. She sat up in the queen sized bed and yawned, Toni nowhere in sight. She looked on the nightstand and watched her wedding ring glimmer from the sunlight. She smirked as she placed it on her finger.

They decided on Paris as their honeymoon destination. Their first choice was Lesbos but since Uncle Claudius was a frequent guest of the island, neither wanted to run into him there.

Cheryl stood up from the bed and wrapped herself in a silk, red robe. She walked in the kitchen after the scent of bacon struck her nostrils. She was greeted by Toni standing at the stove and whisking eggs in a bowl.

“So,” she said, leaning against the door frame. “You come here often?”

“No, it's my first time,” Toni said, her tone seductive and her brown eyes now on Cheryl. “But I'd love to explore the place.”

“Oh,” Cheryl said, her voice low as she sauntered towards Toni. “I have a very _warm_ and _wet_ place you can explore.” She untied her robe and let it drop to the floor.

Toni sat the bowl on the counter and wrapped her arms around Cheryl, their lips crashing together in heated bliss. She placed a trail of wet kisses from the redheads neck to the top of her panty line. Before she could go any further, her phone buzzed on the counter. “Dammit,” she grunted in annoyance.

Cheryl picked the phone up off the counter and read the caller ID.

**Veronica Lodge.**

Cheryl answered the phone. “Hello?”

“Mommy,” JJ cried through the phone, his voice as tired as he was.

“JJ? Baby, it's really late there, why aren't you sleeping?” Cheryl said, worry in her voice. She put the phone on speaker as Toni stood up.

JJ sniffled. “I want you to come home.”

“Mommy and I are away, sweetie. We'll be home in a few days,” Toni said.

“But I don't want you to be away anymore,” JJ replied.

“Awww,” Cheryl said, tears welling in her eyes before Toni grabbed the phone from her.

Toni took the phone off speaker. “Listen, I promise we'll be home, okay? But I'm sure Aunty V is tired and I know you are too so I need you to get some rest and Mommy and I will talk to you and Avery when you wake up, alright?” She heard Veronica's laughter on the other end of the phone.

“He literally just fell asleep as you were talking,” Veronica said. “I'll talk to you later, bye cupcake.”

“Stop letting my kids stay up all night,” Toni managed to get out before Veronica ended the call. She turned to Cheryl who still had tears in her eyes. “Cher, you don't have to cry, everything is okay.”

Cheryl sat down at the kitchen table, her elbow on the table and her face in her palm. “I know but this is gonna be the longest time we've spent away from them.”

“But it's our honeymoon, babe,” Toni stated as she sat in Cheryl's lap. “We deserve a few days off from parenting.” She bent down and kissed Cheryl on the forehead and held her close. She knew how much Cheryl hated being away from the twins but she also knew she was right. They really did deserve a few days off.

Cheryl wrinkled her nose. “You smell that?”

“Smell what?” Toni asked. She turned towards the stove where the bacon burned in the pan. “Shit shit shit.” She ran over and turned the stove off. She then took the pan and threw the burnt bacon in the trash.

Cheryl stood up from her seat. “I think we should just order room service.”

“But I wanted to cook for my wife,” Toni said pouting.

Cheryl smiled. It was a look all too familiar since it's the same one the twins always did. “Let's be lazy and order room service. Your hands and mouth can be used for other activities involving your wife.” She wiggled her eyebrows.

Toni rolled her eyes, walking over to the room's phone.

“You know, I thought you'd at least mention how sensational I am in your vows,” Cheryl said, eating a cut up strawberry from another bowl on the counter.

Toni crossed her legs. “I said that twelve years ago, Cheryl. I needed some new material.” She picked up the phone and dialed 9.

Cheryl leaned against the counter. “Umm, all you did was recite lyrics from an Aaliyah song but I'll let it slide because I love you and it's what I needed to hear.” 

She watched Toni as she ordered their breakfast. Her wife always knew how to make her feel good, not only sexually but mentally and emotionally. It was one of the many things she loved about Toni.

And from that day forward, they lived happily ever after… until Cheryl filed for divorce the next day citing irreconcilable differences as the reason after having learned of Toni's groping session with Jughead Jones in high school.

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> *At Your Best (You Are Love) is an amazing song by Aaliyah. Although not originally sung by her, her rendition is the best so go check it out!
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I need validation like I need air so let me know what y'all think and feel free to give me ideas about what to write next.
> 
>  
> 
> Tumblr/Twitter: @dreaduquesne


End file.
